One Night on the Vault
by KangaStew
Summary: Bella wants to enrol Renesmee into gymnastics, but when she goes to Forks Elite Gymnastics Centre one night, she finds an unexpected person there. Occurs one year after Breaking Dawn ended.


I ran to Forks Elite Gymnastics Centre late on Thursday night. I knew classes had ended and assumed the gym was closed so I didn't really know what I was doing there. But as I walked up to the building, I heard paper ruffling and moving around inside. I knew I had to enquire, or Nessie would kill me.

My half-vampire half-human daughter, Renesmee, had been saying one word since she watched the 2008 Olympic Games: GYMNASTICS!

The fact that she was saying the word was a shock. She usually just told me what she wanted by touching me - using that weird power of hers. I used to tell her over and over how annoying it was that a person that is physically 8 years old wouldn't use talking as her main communication method.

She'd then touch me and I would hear her thoughts 'Technically I'm only 1 year old, mother!'

The rest of the family, particularly Edward, didn't approve of Nessie starting gymnastics training. They believed it wasn't safe for us as she would pick up skills too quickly and the coach would notice how rapidly she would grow. But those puppy dog eyes she would give me when she asked, I just couldn't refuse. So I had sneaked into town...

As I approached the gym, the paper ruffling and moving around inside stopped.

_How would they be able to hear me already?_

I knocked on the door then opened it at a slow human speed, feeling like the rabbit that got beaten by the turtle. This definitely wouldn't scare a human.

When the door was opened and I had a look inside, the lights were all off and I heard nothing. It was pitch back, so even my heightened vision didn't benefit me.

I knew someone was in here, that's what was alarming. My vampiric instincts kicked in and I was in investigation mode, Jasper's tendencies were rubbing off on me.

Just as I headed towards the office, I heard the office door open quickly and felt a gust of wind whoosh past me. Whoever the person was definitely was not human. No human would be that fast.

I quickly turned the lights on, knowing that this person was hiding from me, so there was no reason to hide from them. I was the one leading this. I was the one hunting for my prey. I followed my instincts and sprung through the gym, quickly searching under and behind pieces of equipment for this _thing_. I saw them running from me, although my eyes couldn't see more than blurs of grey. We spent what seemed like 10 minutes just playing cat and mouse through the gym, though it was probably only 30 seconds. Although it was frightening as hell knowing that an unknown supernatural being was in here with me, it was also a lot of fun. The coordination that came with becoming a vampire had been such a breath of fresh air to me. I was no longer Bella - The Klutz. I was Bella – Super Girl. And right now, I was Bella – The Fierce Bitch!

Finally, I saw the unknown thing dive into the foam pit. I was having a little too much fun at that point so I decided to keep my eyes and ears peeled but jumped into the pit, doing a double front somersault into it on the way down. After I judged my perfectly landed front tuck into the pit (giving myself 10/10), I realised the unknown creature was running at a fast pace towards the vaulting horse. I quickly jumped out of the pit and ran towards him. Yes, it was definitely a man.

Just as I picked up speed and got ready to tackle the guy to the floor, I caught his scent. He turned around and I couldn't stop the momentum I had going. I ended up pouncing right on top of him.

He laughed, 'I knew it was you when I couldn't hear the intruder's thoughts.'

'Edward?' I breathed.

He nodded.

'And I should have known it was you! I can usually spot that ugly grey pea coat a mile away.'

'Oh that's right,' he recalled, 'you don't like it, do you?'

'Not at all,' I replied, as I began to undo the buttons of it.

'Edward, what _are_ you doing here?' I asked.

'I could ask you the same thing,' he laughed. But when I gave him a knowing look he sighed, and continued. 'I know it's something she really wants to do, and I can't stand to make the two of you unhappy by not letting her do this.'

I smiled a huge grin then started kissing him passionately. Our kiss grew deeper and more frantic, and my superhuman instincts set in. Before I knew it we were ripping each other's clothes off in urgency to get down and dirty in the gym.

'If you had told me from the start, that the reason you never wanted to sign Nessie up for gymnastics classes was because you didn't want to resist fucking me in here, all you had to do was say s...' he wrapped his large hand and long fingers around my mouth.

'Language,' he warned.

I gave him a challenging look. He returned it.

'What's your take on the vaulting horse?' I asked.

In one swift motion, he lifted me up off the floor and carried me over to where the vault was. He laid me on my back on top of the vault, my limbs hanging off it, my head dangling back. A thought flashed through my mind as Edward was removing the rest of my clothes.

'Go around the other side,' I told him.

'What?'

'Come up this side,' I looked down my body at him, and then pointed towards my head.

He walked around the vault to where my head was; I relaxed it and looked straight at his crotch.

I tugged on the waistband of his pants, 'You're going to have to remove those you know.'

As soon as his giant cock was in view, I grabbed onto it and started slowly pumping it.

He groaned, and then started kissing me – his face upside down. Due to the angle, his tongue was deep in my mouth, hot and urgent against mine. I took this as my cue and pushed his shoulders up and away from me. He was so engrossed in the moment that he took one of my nipples in his mouth as I pulled his hard, massive cock into my mouth. Biting damn hard onto my nipple, he moaned out when the back of my throat hit the tip of his cock. The vibration from his moan tickled my nipple and made my vag twinge.

I was sucking hard when he released my nipple from his mouth and moved his face towards my ear.

'Slow down, you're going to make me cum already.'

I kept my pace.

'So stubborn, even as an immortal.'

I slowed down, and then released him. As I did this, he jumped up onto the vault super quickly. Before I could blink his dick was hovering about my face and his tongue was on my hot, wet pussy.

He was licking, nibbling and biting, and it was fucking turning me on. I took his cock back into my mouth and we were moving in sync.

We were both getting worked up and totally in the moment. It only came into my mind once that we were in our daughter's future training centre for gymnastics. I would have to ensure she washes her hands when training on the vault.

I snapped back into the moment and felt Edward pounding his dick into my mouth whilst vigorously taking my clit into _his_ mouth, turning me on to no end.

'I want you... in me,' I tried to talk but his cock was bouncing in and out of my mouth, while I was close to my orgasm from his perfect tongue.

I used my strength to push his hips up enough for me to speak.

'Babe, I want to feel _this_,' I grabbed his dick with one hand, 'inside of me.'

He lifted his head above my pussy and looked back down my body towards my head. He gave me that crooked smile that I love so much then pounced off the vault and stood in between my legs, facing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grabbed firmly onto my hips.

He positioned himself between my legs then rubbed the tip of his hard dick against my slit. It felt so fucking good, but being teased was so incredibly painful. So I dug my heels into his ass with as much force as I had in that moment to push him closer to my core. He gave in and pushed into me.

I cried out in pleasure as he smoothly moved his hands down to my ass cheeks, then lifted them up, adding to the pleasure.

He was in total control and loving it. I lifted my arms and grabbed on to the back of the vaulting horse to get more control of my moving body. He quickened his pace.

I was so close.

I could tell he was so close.

'Oh... Babe... I'm... gonna cum,' I tried to say.

He banged into me, over and over.

Then once more. Hard and fast.

I came. _Hard and fast_.

I was moaning and screaming in bliss. As my pussy was tightening around his cock, I heard him sigh, relax onto me and felt him cum inside of me.

'We need one of these at home,' Edward joked.

'I'll call the equipment company first thing tomorrow morning.' I said, in all seriousness.

Edward laughed, and continued to lean over me, his elbows by my side on the vault.

After a short amount of time, Edward ran his fingers through my hair and down the side of my face lovingly before he was back on his feet. He lifted me off the horse, picked up the clothes that were near the vault, and then carried me over to where the rest of our clothing was.

He quickly got dressed, and then slowly dressed me.

'That was fucking amazing,' I whispered.

'It fucking was, wasn't it?' He replied.

I smiled a wide, goofy grin at his use of profanities.

'Language,' I warned, in a mocking tone.

And there it was. That gorgeous, crooked smile that I lived for.

'Let's go home,' I said, as I kissed his neck.

'Let's,' he agreed. 'Oh and when we get home, you can tell Nessie she can start training next term.'

I nodded, feeling happy, at ease and oh-so-fucking satisfied from that amazing orgasm on the vault.

The End.


End file.
